Shingeki no AU
by im-micheala
Summary: AU drabble fic. 1/? "The first time he sees her ghost its an accident." Mikaere. (cover image by Jazzie)


**Prompt: Ghost**

**AN: I do not own Aot/Snk. If you see any mistakes, please let me know!**

* * *

The first time he sees her ghost its an accident.

He falls down the stairs, trying to be cool and go down two at a time (Jean can do it, why can't he?) Failing after the first pair, Eren tumbled down the stairs, laying at the bottom in shock. A light glowing form appears besides him.

She's beautiful. Long hair framed her face, he couldn't tell what color it was but it seemed dark. Her eyes were completely white, scrunched up in worry. She brings a small hand to his forehead, closing her eyes as she focused.

The last thing he remembers before shutting his eyes is her cooling touch, and his mother's cry of shock.

* * *

The second time is when he is ten, and he learns what happened in the house he lives in. A young couple lived here, and were murdered in cold blood by robbers. Their daughter, a girl named Mikasa, was taken from the house and found days later.

She had been hung.

Eren _knows_ the girl he saw was Mikasa, he could feel it in his chest. He sits in his room at night, whispering her name, trying to get her to come out.

It works once.

He sees her form light up his tree outside, her sad face looking down before looking up at him. A small smile flashes across her face before she jumps. Eren ran to the window, screaming out in shock, forgetting that she was already dead.

After being yelled at by his angry mother, he thinks.

Eren is ten when he decides that he will help Mikasa.

* * *

The third time is at a sleep over with Armin.

He finally found a way to communicate with her.

Its a small board, letters of the alphabet and the numbers through nine engraved onto the surface. Armin is nervous, he didn't want to do this. Especially today.

October 31st

"Is your name Mikasa?" Eren asks, excitement filling his words. The triangle started moving after waiting for a few minutes. It slid gently over to the yes circle, stopping when it reached the destination.

"Eren." Armin is frightened, he didn't move the piece.

"Can you show yourself?"

The piece moved over to the maybe section.

"Why maybe?" Eren asked, cocking his head to look around the room.

"You have to ask a yes or no question... ask is she's afraid to show herself." Armin said, calming down some. Eren nodded, repeating his question.

The piece moved to the yes, then to the maybe.

"Please?" Eren asked, looking to his side.

Eren is thirteen when he sees Mikasa again.

* * *

At fifteen years of age, Eren survives a car crash.

His mother does not.

His father disappears, but someone else took his place.

Mikasa showed herself more, no longer a little girl. He was confused at first, ghosts weren't supposed to grow up, were they? She explained in his thoughts, her voice like song he has never heard before but yet knows the lyrics too.

She had bonded with him years ago, after he fell down the stairs.

"You were going to die," She stated, her words a whisper. "I let you live by giving you my life."

"But you're dead." He replies, walking through the halls of the court house. He was to be adopted by the Arlet family. "How can you give me your life if you don't have one?"

A light bell sound fills his head, and Eren would like to think that its her laughing.

"You have two lives, one for your physical body and the other for your spiritual body. I pulled your physical life back, and gave death my spiritual life."

"So you're like my guardian angel?" Eren asks, a warm feeling in his stomach.

"Yes."

"So what are you now?"

"I am..." She stops, as if to chose her words. "I am an abnormality. Since I don't have either physical nor spiritual life, I will... be stuck forever here."

Eren is saddened by that, knowing that after he dies she will never again live as she were now. A thought strikes him suddenly.

"What if we get you a physical life?"

"Then I would be solidified in my current form." She can see where he is going with his words, hope flickering deep within her. "I'll be able to live."

Eren is fifteen when he swears to find her a physical life.

* * *

After nine years he finally does it.

Mikasa is alive.

She is beautiful, her hair is dark like he had guessed. Its long, reaching her hips before she cut it. Her eyes did not change back all the way, leaving her with bright, gray eyes.

She has a hard time adjusting to life, pregnancy is a whole different league of what she's used too. Their wedding is small, only a few were invited.

The two live a long live together, their children told fairy tales about an enchanter who brought a ghost back to life (courtesy of Armin, the god father of the twins.)

* * *

Hey there! This is an AU drabble fic, it will most likely have 10ish chapters depending on how you guys like it. If you have any suggestions, leave a review or hit me up at my tumblr, spookymicheala (I will most likely get these quicker than a review. So yours has a higher chance of getting written if you do it there.)

To my 'The End' readers:

I am sooooooo sorry about the long wait. I'm still alive, and still writing, I just want to make sure that this chapter is perfect. I have some plotting to do as well, but other than that I'm almost half way through it. This fic is to constipate for me being slow on that story. (once again, I apologize. please forgive me)

I am also back in school, and writing in the SE Resbang fic party thing (everybody is writing a bunch of fanfiction for the ending of Soul Eater. Its super fun but I'm SUPER behind on that.) and that has a deadline on it, so that will be my main focus for a while. I hope you understand.

Love,

Micheala. :)


End file.
